


The Decisions We Make

by DizyDezy



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizyDezy/pseuds/DizyDezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Rogers is a man of the church, still receiving training to hunt vampires and other creatures. And Anthony Stark is the vampire that has become smitten with him, which is probably not a good decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have posted anywhere in at least 10 years so its going to be a bit rough I hope posting part of this will give me the motivation to finish it. I'm trying to be a better writer so if you have any suggestions or tips I will gladly take them.

The Decisions We Make

 

Steven knew that continuing to interact with the vampire was a very bad idea. He knew that he should tell Father Joseph and let the hunters take care of it. The vampire had shown up one night not long after moonrise, tapping at his window glass with one elegant clawed finger. Steven had felt a tremor of fear looking at the golden eyed creature smiling at him mischievously.

“Let me in.” the voice was a deep, rich velvet to his ears.  
Steven had looked at him wide eyed before raising his hand toward the window, not missing the pleased look on the pale face, and pulled the curtain shut. 

“Oh come on!” came the voice again this time in exasperation. The blonde had ignored him and gone on to bed. He hoped that would be the end of it. The creature had come back the next night, tapping again at the window glass. Steven managed to ignore him for an hour before his patience snapped. He found himself stalking toward the window and jerking the curtain back.

“What do you want?” Steven asked in a harsh whisper. The vampire smiled before answering. 

“Let me in.” he asked looking at the human with his glittering gold eyes, smile widening to give a glimpse of too many sharp teeth.

“There is no way I’m letting you in. You need to leave!” Steven snapped.

The vampire sighed sounding slightly annoyed “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“The hell you won’t vampire!” the blonde answered sharply.

“My name is Anthony.” the vampire said with a grin.

“I don’t need to know your name. I just need you to leave! ” Steven snapped, his voice raising. 

“Do you know you’re very handsome when you’re angry?” Anthony said teasingly before leaping from the ledge, disappearing into the night. The blonde pulled the curtain shut with an irritated sigh.

 

Steven slowly walked to his chamber, it was getting dark outside. He knew more than likely the vampire would visit him again and this time he would deter him for good. He sat the delicate glass sphere down on the bed. It would shatter upon impact when thrown, spraying the vampire with holy water. He only hoped that no one noticed one was missing because he was not supposed to have access to the weapons storage.  
Just as he thought the vampire came that night tapping at his window, like the nights before. Steven picked up the sphere, hiding it in his hand, before walking to the window. He pulled the curtain back and slowly unlatched the window lock. He stepped back to let the window swing completely open. The vampire looked surprised, but very pleased 

“Will you let me in Steven?”  
The vampire asked hopefully, Steven’s eyes widened and he stepped back.

“How do you know my name?” 

“Oh I have my ways.” the vampire answered smiling “Now will you let me in?”

“No!” Steven snapped, lobbing the sphere at the vampire as hard as he could. The golden eyes of the vampire widened, but there was no time to dodge it. The sphere struck his forehead shattering, spraying his face with the holy water. Steven hadn’t meant to hit him that high, he had aimed for the chest. The shriek that came from the vampire was inhuman an almost painful sound to the blonde’s ears. The vampire dropped out of sight, hands clutching his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony had never felt pain like this in his entire life. He was in a panic but knew he had to get away. He was running for his life, his scream had raised an alarm and he knew the hunters would be searching for the source of the sound. He ran listening to every noise and scenting the air, his eyes were not much good to him right now, but he could hear the men shouting, looking for him. That spurred him on even faster, panic rising, he didn’t want to die here.  
Steven felt the guilt building as he quickly dressed and flung his chamber door open, running down the hallway, the stairs, and out the door as quickly as he could. He didn’t want the vampire to be drug out and executed, if he could help it. He didn’t know why the thought of that bothered him. Steven looked around frantically. He could see the lanterns the men carried heading out toward the outlying buildings.

“Anthony!” Steven called out as loud as he dared. 

“Anthony!” He really hoped the vampire hadn’t been caught. The blonde ran through the shadowed courtyard. 

“Anthony!“ Steven felt guilt settling more heavily on him.

“Anthony!” a low pained sound stopped him in his tracks, he looked around desperately.

“Are you going to kill me?” came a voice thick with pain, from the deep shadows where bushes clung close to the courtyard wall.  
Steven looked close trying to find the source of the voice “No I’m not going to kill you. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. “

“Didn’t mean to hurt me like that, you threw holy water at me!” Anthony snarled at him. 

“I didn’t mean to hit you in the face. I just wanted you to leave me alone.” Steven answered voice wavering.  
The vampire stepped forward away from the wall, coming into view in the weak moonlight. Steven gasped and jerked away realizing that the vampire had cloaked himself in shadows. The blonde could see some of the damage to that handsome face and it almost made him sick. “Will it scar?” Steven asked in a hushed voice. The vampire looked at him wincing in pain “No, but it will take time to heal.” the blonde nodded glad that the damage was not permanent. “Can you make it back to my window without being seen?” Steven asked.

Anthony looked at him oddly before saying “You’re inviting me in?”

“Yes I invite you in to my room and my room only, Anthony.”  
The vampire smiled at him and seemed to disappear into the shadows, Steven’s heart was pounding in his chest. He had just invited a vampire into his quarters. He would be in so much trouble if anyone found out, that is if he survived the ordeal. This was probably a spectacularly bad decision and could get others hurt. Steven got back to his chambers as quickly and quietly as possible. He shut the door and slid to the floor against it, realizing now that he had rushed out to find an injured vampire with nothing to defend himself. 

“Why did you let me in?”

Steven nearly jumped out of his skin; he jerked his head around finding the vampire sitting on the edge of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any mistakes are my own as my beta hasn't looked over this chapter yet

The blonde felt panic rising, he had left the window open and there was a monster in his room; a monster that he had invited in. Steven got to his feet quickly, keeping his back pressed to the door. The vampire looked at him curiously, head cocked to the side.  
He didn’t know how to answer that question, Steven hadn’t thought it through he had just invited him in so the hunters wouldn’t find Anthony and kill him which in of its self was a major problem because why should that bother him? Steven stared at him shaking his head “I don’t know why I let you in…not really”

Anthony got to his feet and slowly walking toward him “But Steven I think you do have a reason don’t you?” Steven swallowed audibly, Anthony chuckled before continuing “I can smell your fear Steven, but I’m not going to hurt you, so do calm down I don’t enjoy that scent on you, just answer me”

“I didn’t want them to kill you Anthony” Steven answered in a low voice.

Anthony came closer still raising his face fully to the light; Steven could see the full extent of the damage. The vampires golden eyes were clouded and red rimmed, the splatters on his face had become angry red burns, the worst of which were raised blisters. Steven could see the burns that trailed down the pale throat past the collar of the shirt that had been torn open. Anthony turned his palms up and he could see burns there too. The blonde felt his stomach turn; maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a hunter after all. Seeing the result of what he had done to the vampire were almost too much. 

“The question now is, are you going to help me Steven?”

“Help you how? I let you in”

“I need blood”

Steven stared at him with wide blue eyes shaking his head no. Anthony stepped away from him not wanting the human to panic “It won’t change you Steven, it won’t harm you in any way”  
Steven stared at the vampire he had been taught that a bite could possibly change you and at the very least it was an agonizing wound to endure.

“Please Steven I would not lie to you about that” Anthony looked at him pleadingly “It will be dangerous for you and others if I wait until the coming night” he added glancing at the window.  
Steven looked over the first hazy glow of sunrise had started to creep over the horizon, hastily crossing the room he pulled the window closed, drawing the curtains he turned to look at Anthony the vampire looked miserable. Steven didn’t know why he wanted to trust the vampire; thrust that he wouldn’t hurt him or others.

“All right Anthony I’ll give you blood”

The vampire approached him slowly “are you sure Steven you seemed so afraid a moment ago?”

“Yes I’m sure, I don’t want to put others in danger” he answered steeling himself.

Anthony nodded taking Stevens hand he slowly brought the humans wrist to his mouth. The blonde fought the urge to pull away and found himself watching in morbid fascination as the vampires lips pulled back to reveal the sharp points of deadly fangs. Steven gritted his teeth and closed his eyes expecting torn flesh and burning pain but there was only a sting of fangs breaking the skin and then it was far from pain. The blonde slowly became aware of the warm pleasant sensation radiating from his wrist; Steven could hear the small pleased sounds the vampire made as he drank. The taste of Steven’s blood was the best he had experienced in a long time, and Anthony knew that he could definitely become addicted to this man. Then the intoxicating scent of the human’s arousal hit him and he knew he was in trouble, he looked up at Steven’s face golden eyes meeting pleasure blown blue and he knew he was gone for this man. Steven stared at Anthony watching as his eyes cleared and the burns began to fade. Then suddenly the pleasure was fading away as the vampire stopped feeding and pulled away from his wrist Steven looked down in a daze there were two small sluggishly bleeding punctures. Anthony slowly brought the humans wrist back to his mouth and lapped at the wounds stopping the bleeding and fading them slightly. 

“Are you all right Steven?” All the human could do is nod that was so far from what he had been expecting that he didn’t know what to say, Anthony chuckled releasing Stevens wrist he stepped away.

“I told you I wouldn’t harm you Steven”

“I’m glad that I could trust that”

“So you trust me?” the vampire asked with a smirk

“I never said that “ Steven answered with a tired smile, the night had suddenly caught up with him he was exhausted.

Anthony smiled warmly back at him “You should get some sleep Steven”

“Yes” he said with a yawning “what little I can now” Steven said sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. The vampire stood there watching him with a warm expression as he stretched out on the bed still clothed. He looked up at Anthony trying to fight the bone deep weariness , and wondering for a moment if the vampire was influencing his exhaustion ; he glanced at the golden eyes once more and he was gone.  
He watched Steven sleep with a fond smile he knew that he had it bad for this human “Isn’t it funny how the heart works” Anthony whispered looking around the room for a place to hide himself for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be attempting to rewrite the entirety of what I have posted so far because I think I can do better but my job cuts into my writing so that will probably be a long time coming.


End file.
